A variety of exterior sheathing elements including those formed from sheet metal are known. Traditionally with exterior sheathing, particularly roofing, the word "tile" is used to indicate a single tile such as a concrete tile. With the development of sheet metal sheathing it has become well established to manufacture elements that visually replicate the designs of such traditional tiles. Because these sheet metal tiles are substantially lighter than their concrete counterparts they are normally manufactured as multiple units, that is, as to replicate say three or four traditional tiles. This capability is one of the advantages these tile have over the traditional "single" tile. This invention is primarily concerned with a multiple sheet metal tile and herein the term "tile" is used accordingly. However, the nature of the invention does lend itself for manufacture and use as a single tile element and the term is to be considered as being applicable to either form of tile.
A first object of this invention is to provide a sheet metal sheathing element particularly useful as a roofing tile that can be manufactured utilising thinner sheet metal than typically used with sheet metal tiles. A second object is to provide a sheet metal tile that replicates a traditional wooden shingle "tile" particularly in a multiple configuration thereof as discussed above relative to concrete tiles. A further object of this invention is to provide such a sheathing element adapted for individual fixing to a supporting structure and subsequent conjoining and fixing of further tiles both laterally and longitudinally of the first tile. The steps can be repeated to cover a desired area of a supporting structure and thus a further object is to provide a method of affixing sheathing tile to a structure. Yet a further object is to provide the public with a further choice in sheathing elements in particular a sheathing element suitable for mounting by relatively unskilled people.